


Counting 10, 9, 0 Fingers

by toukicchi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Blood, Blood and Violence, Crying, Gen, Kebab Togami Byakuya, Murder, Short, Togami Byakuya Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toukicchi/pseuds/toukicchi
Summary: Why not?Tags for TW!
Kudos: 8





	Counting 10, 9, 0 Fingers

God knows what made Togami choose to come here, Maybe the promise of escape interested him, Maybe he was bored, Maybe he just wanted to see what would happen. He didn't know that, All he knew was that there was blood pooling into his shoes, He was on the floor, And his feet wouldn't move. 

Fukawa- No, Syo stood above him, Holding her iconic scissors, Covered in blood. "Kyahahaha! Hiya Master!" She squeeked, Sounding very proud of herself, "You- What the hell?!" Togami managed to hiss, Adding poison into evey word to make it hurt more.

"My, My, Already snappy are we?" She cackled, Showing off her scissors as she spoke 'Snappy', Giving them a few clicks. Togami attempted to get up but with an almost blinding Light, A scissor shot straight through his hand. 

He yelped, Not being able to move one of his hands, He attempted to pull it out with the other, But again, Most of his fingers got cut off, Only leaving one behind, "Hey Master, I wanna play a game." Syo crouched down, Bored that Togami wasn't sobbing and screaming like the rest.

"You gotta guess how many fingers I'm holding up behind my back, If you get it wrong, I get to slash you with those many fingers!" Togami blinked, "Y-You can't be serious, There's no way in hell I'm playing that stupid game."

Syo cackled again, "Kyahaha! But if you play you might stay alive long enough to alert someone!" Togami took in a breathe, "I'll play."

"Alrighty! Go!" Syo hid her hands behind her back, Smirking as she chose a number. "Time to guess, Pretty boy!" Togami stared for any hint, "Two." "Wrong! It was seven!"

Syo brought her hands from behind her back and just as she said, Three fingers were down, Seven scissors were out. "Ready?" Before he could even flinch, A scissor came flying at his cheek, Just under his lip, Another went across the eye but it just stuck into said eye, Another went to his arms, Slicing his overcoat open to reveal his perfect pale skin, Slowly turning Red.

Another after another, His body was sliced until no scissors remained in Syos hand, "That was fun, Riiight? C'mon lets play again!" Just like the last time, Her hands were behind her back, "S-Seven-!" "Wrong again!" She placed a foot onto his head, Forcing him to stare at the bloody floor, "It was three, By the by."

He didn't get a chance to cry before something, Probably a scissors, Entered his spine, Forcing him to abandon all hope of using his legs, The second and third went into each lung, Piercing it but not cutting it opened, As if breathing wasn't hard enough.

Togami was definetly crying now, All his limbs were shut off, "One more time, Pretty boy!" Hands behind her back, "S..." He took in an empty breath, "Seven." His words had no tone anymore, Just blank and breatheless. 

"Ding ding ding! You got it right! I supposed I'll spare you now." He managed a smile but it quickly disappeared "Sike! It was ten!" Five scissors all aimed at his face, Cutting it open to reveal the fleshy-gooey insides.

The other four went to his legs and arms, While the final went into his throat. "Heeey? Gonna apologise for how you treated us?" Syo giggled, Her volume lowering, "Ki... Ki-Kirigiri!" His voice was stained with despair as he hopelessly called out for anyone, "Tou-ouko!" "Hey! That's not how you say her name dumbass!" Syo reached her foot up, Digging one of the scissors into his brain with her foot.

"Hey monobear!" Syo called, "Hmm? You do know the time? It's 3 Am kid get a rest!" Monokuma appeared out of nowhere, Ignoring Togami. "He broke a rule!" Monokuma looked into Togami, "Which one?" "Sleeping out of bed!" That was a lie.

"Oooh." Monokuma stayed silent, Looking at Togami, His chest was rising slowly, His eyes shut and he wasn't moving, That sure looked asleep to the bear. "You're right!"

Togami wanted to yell at Monokuma for being so stupid but then he realised something, Syo was lying so there wouldn't be a trial. Something thicker than scissors pierced Togamis body, Leaving him unable to breathe, "There ya go! Now go the heck to sleep!" Monokuma yelled before leaving,

"So Master, That was fun! We can play tomorrow!" Syo exited the room, Leaving Togami to die.


End file.
